The present application generally relates to hand held rear view devices. More specifically, a glove having a mirror is provided, where the placement of the mirror is adjustable.
A mirrored glove is useful for several activities where viewing to the rear without turning is desirable. Such activities include bicycling, motorcycling, roller skating including inline skating, snowboarding, snowmobiling, skiing, and ice skating. Several mirrored gloves are available, including those described in German Patent Publication No. DE 199 49 392 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,403; 4,863,239; and 5,003,637; and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2005/0034212 A1; 2008/0259477 A1; and 2009/0034102 A1. However, the mirrored gloves that are available have limited adjustability and/or can be cumbersome in use.
There is thus a need for a simple mirrored glove that can be adjusted to multiple positions. The present invention addresses that need.